Jealousy
by absolutefem
Summary: Oneshot when Vastra finds out some interesting information. Arguments ensue.


**Jealousy**

**A/N Updated version of very old fic. What happens when Vastra and Jenny find out about certain flirting and certain kissing. Xx**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Vastra yells loudly down the hallway, a terrified Doctor lurks at the end, quaking a little.

"I sorry, it just happened, I was over excited. Do you have any idea of how annoying it was not being able to move for 3 weeks? It was driving me nuts." The Doctor manages to get his words out in an order.

"But you didn't have to kiss her. You could have hugged her. " Vastra replies, she's annoyed and angry now. The Doctor has disappointed and irritated her. She makes down the corridor towards the drawing room, she must confront Jenny about this, it is every bit as much as her fault as it is the Doctor's. Meanwhile...

"Please would you min' not avertin' your attention toward' my wife. It ain't her fault she seem' to feel sorry for you, an' it don't give her the right to flirt with you." Jenny screams at Clara, she has seen their flirting and is taking it out on Clara. The argument had started when Clara mentioned how soft Vastra was getting, Jenny had up-roared and started shouting.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOUR WIFE CAN'T KEEP HER FEELINGS TO HERSELF" Clara shouts back, her anger fuelling the fight and there is heat and tension rising in the room, this is far worse than the petty disagreement going on in the hallway next door.

"I've 'ad enough of this nonsense!" Jenny storms off, she needs to relieve her tension and stop yelling, her throat hurts and she feels like collapsing onto her bed. She walks into the hallway and with tears brimming in her eyes she looks down at the carpet, she can't see what's about to happen, she's not watching.

"Oi watch out." The Doctor briskly says before Jenny looks up and he sees her puffy eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Jenny I wasn't paying attention." He had a soft spot for her ever since he had brought her to Vastra. He brought her close to him for a hug, trying to spread out the warmth and comfort her. They sit on a nearby chair as the Doctor tries to calm her down.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" His voice is calm and easy to hear. She is soothed by his presence but has to get out her anger at her wife.

"I ain't talkin' to HER, she offended me an' is flirtin' with Clara." The Doctor just sits there trying to talk her anger out, he is trying to selfishly steal a moment with her but thinks it not the time.

"She didn't mean to flirt with Clara, she may have just got carried away. You know what women are like." The Doctor regrets this as he is given a look comparable to a stab wound. Jenny sobs a little and leans into him, he feels her tears on his shoulder and is unsure of how to proceed. Jenny pulls back and looks at his ancient eyes, they warn her but she closes in anyway, she needs comfort and this might be what she needs. Their lips touch, but it is all wrong; he is all wrong. She pulls away sharply, he feels too rough, he is a man after all. The Doctor feels wrong too, he knows he shouldn't cheat and he doesn't want Jenny to either. He gets up and leaves Jenny alone in the hallway. Meanwhile...

"I will not speak to her until she admits what she has done and apologises." Clara is also attempting to comfort an angry female but is more annoyed and confused as to how and why she was brought into this mess. She sits with Vastra in the drawing room, she is angry with Jenny and thinking about the Doctor, he did bring her into this mess.

"Vastra, I'm not quite sure how I fit into all this, but you should just go and apologise; you both did wrong and if you love her you wouldn't leave it." Clara bites her lip. She is trying to go around the houses, she isn't really sure how to talk to an angry Vastra but her attempts seem to be holding up.

"If you knew anything about love we wouldn't be in this mess. Jenny is stubborn, but she needs to learn when she is wrong." Vastra breathes out, she resents Clara a little for making her feel the way she does, she wants to talk to Jenny, but doesn't want to be rude. Clara is irritated with Vastra, she tried to help but she is refusing to back down. She makes for the door and wonders around to find the Doctor.

"I think we should leave right now." The Doctor says, he is agitated but Clara notices.

"What's up with you?" She says, ignoring his statement. She can see his awkward fidgeting and what's to know what he's done.

"I kissed Jenny again, to be honest it was mostly her but i can see she didn't like it very much so I left her alone." Clara is speechless, her mind is blank and she just stares at him.

After a while she says, "You really are stupid aren't you?" she paces up and down before peering into the drawing room, Jenny and Vastra are sitting together on the sofa and are talking softly to one another.

Vastra had come to her senses and talked to Jenny, he voice is now resolute and sweet as she talks to her young wife. "Love, I'm so sorry for flirting like that, I should have my eyes on you." She hesitates but continues. "Always."

"Yes, you should 'av." Jenny doesn't turn around from where she is sitting so Vastra sits down next to her. She takes her hand in her own and says, "What will it take for you to forgive me?" Her eyes are a their usual deep cerulean and she pleads with Jenny in her mind.

"This." Jenny reaches for her wife's neck and kisses her with enough love to apologise and show her forgiveness. It feels right this time, soft and tender, the way she likes it, she doesn't like fighting but she does like it when they make up.

"I'm sorry, 'e kissed me, I had no time to react. Did 'e tell you what 'appened after?" Jenny asks.

"No, I don't think he did." Vastra is confused and isn't sure where this is going.

"Well I gave 'im a right slap across the face." Jenny looks pleased with herself and smiles at Vastra. Vastra laughs and looks at her, her smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, you did? Well he deserves it." They had made up, the peering faces at the doorway, creep back towards the TARDIS and leave, make their excuses and leaving a note on the kitchen table for the lovers to find later.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Is all that is heard through the house that night as they lie close together under the sheets.


End file.
